A Night With Riley
by Lucky Ariana Wolf
Summary: This is my first story. One night, Riker, Rydel, Rocky, Ross, Ratliff, and Ryland take care of their parent's, boss's daughter for one night. What happends when Riker and Rydel go to a party? What happends when the guys play Hide 'n' Seek with Riley, a 5 year old girl with a troblemaker side? Rated T for language and just to be on that safe side.
1. This is Riley-Ari

**Soo im kind of new to fan fiction...very new to fan fiction. This is a story that I made in school during a test, although I didnt use their name, kind of a rule. I dont have a copy of it so am doing it all from memory...so this is a stoy about R5 when they where young or teens. **

**This is my first story and it going to be like three chapters or so, so i can see how to work the chapter system for a story i have in mind.**

**I do not own R5! Lets go!**

* * *

One night, Riker, Rydel, Rocky, Ross, and Ryland sat at home. Their parents were invited to join Mark's boss to a diner date. Riker and Rydel had a party that night too, which their parents knew about, so they were getting ready for that. **(a/n:If you haven't picked up, this was when before R5 was famous)**

A knock came from the door. Rocky, Ross, and Ryland were sat in the living room watching tv, none of them were is a rush to answer the door. "Anybody?" Rocky broke the silence. Ross and Ryland turned to face Rocky with a look on their face that said _you can get it._ With that, Rocky shoke his head and stood to answer the door.

And what to no surprice, there stood Mark's boss and his wife, Ari and Devin, but what Rocky didn't expect was a little girl standing next to Devin holding her hand.

"DAD!" Rocky called from the door loud enough so that his dad could hear from upstair. "Ari's here!" Rocky continued. Mark quickly steped down the stairs to great Ari. As soon ans Rocky's dad got to the door he joined Ross and Ryland in the livingroom.

"Hello Mark," Ari greated Mark.

"Hey Ari. Who' this?" Mark refered to the little girl holding Devin's hand, and motioned for them to enter the house and shut the door.

"This is Riley, my daughter. Look are babysitter cancelled on us. Is ther anyway that your kids can take care of her?" Ari asked hopeful. By this time Stormie had descended the stair wearing a sleak black one strap dress; she heard every word. "Of course are kids can take care of Riley."

The boys managed to hear the very last part of that conversation.

"What!" they said in mom gave them a death glare to get them to shut up, which they did. Riker and Rydel had walked down the stairs just in time to hear what Rocky, Ross, and Ryland were going to do tonight.

"Haha, good luck guys!" Riker teased the guy while Rydel got their coat from the closet, and also the keys.

"And where do you two think your going?" their mom asked them.

"To the party at are friends house." Rydel answered her question.

"No you two are not." Stormie said

"Don't worry mom there won't be any alcohol there."

"Doesn't mater, you two are staying to help take care of Riley."

"NOO!" Riker and Rydel exclaimed at the same time.

"But mom-" Riker began.

"No buts!"

With that they both went quiet and placed their jackets back in the closet and sat with the guys in the living room.

Riker's POV

I can't believe this, I'm going to miss the biggest party in the year. But i have a plan. I look at Rydel and instantly she knew what I was thinking.

Rydel's POV

I can't believe this, this party is huge and I'm going to miss it. I shake my head, then I look over at Riker. He has that _I got a plan_ look. I don't know whether to be glad and go with his plan or try to stop it. But I know he's going to make me go to the party with him.

No one's POV

Stormie and Mark leave with Ari and Devin, leaving Riley with Riker, Rydel, Rocky, Ross, and Ryland. Unlucky for them, they were completely oblivous to how much of a troublemaker Riley is. Poor them.

* * *

**So thats it for tonight cause I'm tired and...yeah, that pretty much it. Like I said before this is my first story and I'm going to make my next story more dramatic than this one. I'm still getting used to FanFiction...Read and Review!**


	2. I have a Feeling- Rydel

**Ok so this is the next chapter, and I got to say that I didn't expect for my story to have so much publicity in one night. Thanks so much for reading my story.**

**Now I have to be honest...I didn't think the a review could impact me so much. Thank you to YayMusicalCupcake for being my very first reviewer. And for that I got motivated to update my story every day now. And for being my first reviewer, I'm going to use your name for one of the characters for this story.**

**Like I said before this series is going to be short so I can get used to the chapter system. My next story I will upload right after this one...but since I already used Riley for a name in this story I need help coming up with and 'R' name for a girl for my next story. Please sent me request for names.**

**Alright enough of this let's get right to the story. I don't own R5 but it would be so cool if I did.**

* * *

_Recap_** (a/n: i will do a recap for all my chapters)**

_"This is Riley, my daughter. Look are babysitter cancelled on us. Is there anyway that your kids can take care of her?" Ari asked hopeful. By this time Stormie had descended the stair wearing a sleek black one strap dress; she heard every word. "Of course are kids can take care of Riley."_

_The boys managed to hear the very last part of that conversation._

_"What!" they said in unison and their mom gave them a death glare to get them to shut up, which they did. _

_"Haha, good luck guys!" Riker teased the guy while Rydel got their coat from the closet, and also the keys._

_"And where do you two think your going?" their mom asked them._

_"To the party at are friends house." Rydel answered her question._

_"No you two are not." Stormie said. "You two are staying to help take care of Riley."_

_"NOO!" Riker and Rydel exclaimed at the same time._

_"But mom-" Riker began._

_"No buts!"_

_Riker's POV_

_I can't believe this, I'm going to miss the biggest party in the year. But i have a plan. I look at Rydel and instantly she knew what I was thinking._

_Rydel's POV_

_I can't believe this, this party is huge and I'm going to miss it. I shake my head, then I look over at Riker. He has that_ I got a plan_ look. I don't know whether to be glad and go with his plan or try to stop it. But I know he's going to make me go to the party with him._

_No one's POV_

_Stormie and Mark leave with Ari and Devin, leaving Riley with Riker, Rydel, Rocky, Ross, and Ryland. Unlucky for them, they were completely oblivious to how much of a troublemaker Riley is. Poor them._

* * *

Mark and Stormie had left with Ari and Devin.

"Come here, sweety," Rydel called for Riley to sit next to her on the couch.

Riley has here arms wrapped around tightly to her stuffed dog with a Hello Kitty backpack hanging from her shoulders. She had curly golden locks that went just above her shoulders. She looks like she could be part of the Lynch family because of her hair color, she looks like a mini Rydel.

She took little steps to Rydel, and set her backpack down next to the sofa.

It has been 15 minutes since their parents left. Riker stood up and headed for the closet, "Okay, lets go." he said to Rydel who was on her phone texting someone. Rydel looked up and followed Riker.

Rydel's POV

I can't believe I'm actually going to do this. IT'S CRAZY. Riker is crazy. Why AM I following him? Part of me says stay with the guys and Riley. I just have a feeling that something is going to happen. I don't know if its good or bad, but somethings is going to happen.

I'm on my phone texting Ratliff. I tell him to come over to help the guys with Riley, 'cause i have a feeling they don't know how to take care of a little girl, which is probably why mom told me to stay.

Riker stood up and headed for the closet. _Here we go._ I thought. "Okay, lets go." He said. Why am I doing this? WHY am I doing this? I stand to follow Riker.

"Where are you going?" Ross asked.

"Please, don't tell me your going to that party." Rocky announced.

"Can't, 'cause we are." Riker said.

"You can't! Mom said-"

"What mom doesn't know won't hurt her." Rydel interrupted Rocky.

"How are _we_ suppose to take care of Riley alone?!" Ross called.

"Don't worry, I texted Ratliff. He's coming over to help" Rydel answered him.

"We'll be back before mom and dad get home." Riker said before they left and Rocky got a chance to stop them.

* * *

At the party. No one's POV

Riker and Rydel arrive at the party. Oh what a huge mistake they were making. They walked into the house, music's blaring and there are couple everywhere having their own make-out sessions in front everyone, drunk as hell. There was even a couple half naked in the corner, and getting there, and by the looks of it they _were_ about to do it.

Rydel stood close to Riker, she had a feeling, again, that something was going to happen at this party too. She went to say something to Riker, but the Music drowned her out.

"WHAT?!" Riker asked as loud as he could to Rydel.

"I have a bad feeling about this!" Rydel screamed in his ear.

"Would you just relax!" Riker said in her ear, annoyed that she wanted to leave. She didn't even have to tell Riker that, her expression said it all. "I'm thirsty." Riker told Rydel, and went to get a drink.

Rydel went to follow him but and arm wrapped around her waist and the other covered her mouth. She screamed for Riker, but the music just seemed to get louder and louder. Rydel is scared out of her mind once the person that has a hold of her drags her away.

* * *

With the guys and Riley. Rocky's POV

I can't believe Riker. Sometimes I wish I could punch him in the face, one of these days I will. Now I'm stuck with Ross and Ryland to take care of Riley. If anything I wish I could get stuck with Rydel, at least she knows how to take care of kids. But thank god she told Ratliff to come over. I bet he thinks Rydel texted him so they could be alone, Ratliff has sort of a huge crush on her. We'll find out when he gets here.

And as if clock work, a knock came for the door.

Ryland went to open the door. To my surprise it was Ratliff. Note the sarcasm.

"Hey Ratliff." I heard Ryland greeted him.

"Hey little man." It would make scenes that Ratliff would call Ryland little 'cause he is. He's like 13 years old, and Ratliff is my age.

They both walk into the living room were Ross and I are.

"Hey man," he tells me and we do are handshake. "Hey Ross,"

" 'Sup," Ross replies not looking away form the TV.

"Soo.." Ratliff starts, "I hear that you guys were forced to take care of someone." he gestures to Riley, Who is sat on the floor coloring in her book on the coffee table. I'm actually very surprised that he didn't ask about Rydel. She probably told him the whole story, good cause i don't feel like repeating what we just went through.

"Yeah. This is Riley." I say, and she looks up so that Ratliff can see her.

"I want ice cream." Riley says breaking the silence.

"Sorry Riley, but we don't have Ice cream," I told her. More like lied to her I'm so tired right now I don't want to get up.

I can tell that she's mad ans sad at the same time. I have to be honest I'm not very much of a good liar, so when she went back to coloring, I could help but feel that she was on to me. Ohh well.

* * *

"I wanna play!" Riley spoke up from her silent mood. She looked like a Lynch, and sounded like and angel.

"Ok baby girl, what do you wanna play?" Ratliff answered her. he really did have a way with children.

No one's POV

A cunning smile curls on her face.

Riley's POV

I don't like it when people lie to me. It reminds me when daddy said the tooth fairy isn't real. I was very sad. I'm going to get my Ice cream.

No one's POV

"I wanna play hide 'n' seek!" Riley exclaimed. The wheels turning in her little blond hair head of her's.

* * *

**So I'm going to stop there for tonight cause I'm tired. Yes I know I'm leaving you in a cliff-hanger. Good 'cause that's what the best stories are made of. **

**Fair warning...tomorrow I most likely not going to update 'cause I have Confirmation classes after school...so yea.**

**Remember to give me suggestions for 'R' names for girls.**

**Now just for fun I'm going to give you give who read the author's notes a preview of my other story I have in mind.**

**Part of the Lynch Family**

"Hey Rydel?" I say

"What do you want!" she said in hatred toward me.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?" she sounded annoyed.

"Who did I replace?" I ask

"W-What?" she choked.

"I see pictures around the house with five kids in them, but their's only four of you. I have been fostered into homes were parent lost a child and try to replace them. They later found out that, that was a mistake, I just want to be a part of a family here I'm welcomed and not to just fill in a hole." I said

"Ryland," she began with tears in her eyes. "He died 7 months ago" she finishes.

I nod and turn to the door. As soon as i open it Rydel calls.

"Hey," I turn. "I'm sorry for how I treated you, I didn't know."

"Me too." I turn and leave.

**Well that was the preview to ****Part of the Lynch Family****. That why i need the 'R' names for.**

**Remember Read and Review. Tell me what you think.**


	3. At the Party

**Ok so I'm going to update this story really quick before I go to church. **

**What did you think about my next story?**

**Remember to send me 'R' names for girls please. Also read and review!**

**Enough of this. Lets get to the story! I own nothing but the plot**.

* * *

Recap

_It has been 15 minutes since their parents left. Riker stood up and headed for the closet, "Okay, lets go."_

_Rydel's POV_

_I can't believe I'm actually going to do this. IT'S CRAZY. Riker is crazy. Why AM I following him? Part of me says stay with the guys and Riley. I just have a feeling that something is going to happen. I don't know if its good or bad, but somethings is going to happen._

_"Please, don't tell me your going to that party." Rocky announced._

_"Can't, 'cause we are." Riker said._

_"What mom doesn't know won't hurt her." Rydel interrupted Rocky._

_At the party. No one's POV_

_Riker and Rydel arrive at the party. Oh what a huge mistake they were making. They walked into the house, music's blaring and there are couple everywhere having their own make-out sessions in front everyone, drunk as hell. There was even a couple half naked in the corner, and getting there, and by the looks of it they were about to do it._

_"I have a bad feeling about this!" Rydel screamed in his ear._

_"Would you just relax!" Riker said in her ear, annoyed that she wanted to leave. She didn't even have to tell Riker that, her expression said it all. "I'm thirsty." Riker told Rydel, and went to get a drink._

_Rydel went to follow him but and arm wrapped around her waist and the other covered her mouth. She screamed for Riker, but the music just seemed to get louder and louder. Rydel is scared out of her mind once the person that has a hold of her drags her away_.

* * *

Riker's POV

Rydel is getting really annoying right now. Why can't she just enjoy herself while we are here? I began to get thirsty. I tell Rydel and head for the drink table. When I got my drink, it tasted weird. I scrunch my face to the taste of the punch and force myself to swallow. The drink burn my throat as I drank. It was disgusting, so I through the drink away. I have tried alcohol before, so you get your sweet ass I knew that someone spiked the punch. If I got home drunk off my ass, my mom WILL kill me. I'm starting to think maybe this was a bad idea. I turn to tell Rydel something, but once I do a 360, Rydel is no where to be found.

"RYDEL!" I call knowing she wouldn't respond to me, I wouldn't respond to me, I could barely hear myself over the music. Why would Rydel?

With Rydel, Rydel's POV

I'm scared out of my mind. I knew something was going to happen, but I didn't know it would be me. What I assume is a guy drags me to the hallway. 'He' lets me go and I turn to face 'him' but it wasn't a 'him' it was, or should I say her. I turn to face my very good friend Kelsea.

"You scared the living shit out of me" I exclaim. But I didn't have to yell as much cause the walls muffled the music.

"Sorry. I was actually trying to get your attention cause you didn't respond to me when I called you," she said in my ear. "I thought that you weren't ganna make it."

"I almost didn't cause my mom told me to stay and help take care of my dad's, boss's daughter. But Riker, being Riker had plan to sneek out."

"Riker's here?!" she has a major crush on my brother i really know who though. But you know what they did look good together.

Riker appears from the corner of the wall, "RYDEL!" he exclaimed, "We have to go, NOW!"

"What happened?!"

"The guys lost Riley!" he answered my question. And with that was enough to get us racing back home.

* * *

**So that's it for tonight, hope you guys liked it. Please, Please, review.**

**Okay so I'm having a contest to whoever can sent me the best 'R' name for my next story. Speaking of which, how was the preview I gave you guys last chapter?**

**Read and Review please!**!


	4. We lost Riley-Ross

Hey guys here's my next chapter. Lets get right to it.

Disclaimer: I don't own R5...Wish I did though

* * *

_Previously on A Night With Riley_

_Rocky's POV_

_"Soo.." Ratliff starts, "I hear that you guys were forced to take care of someone." he gestures to Riley, Who is sat on the floor coloring in her book on the coffee table. I'm actually very surprised that he didn't ask about Rydel. She probably told him the whole story, good cause i don't feel like repeating what we just went through._

_"Yeah. This is Riley." I say, and she looks up so that Ratliff can see her._

_"I want ice cream." Riley says breaking the silence._

_"Sorry Riley, but we don't have Ice cream," I told her. More like lied to her I'm so tired right now I don't want to get up._

_I can tell that she's mad ans sad at the same time. I have to be honest I'm not very much of a good liar, so when she went back to coloring, I could help but feel that she was on to me. Ohh well._

_"I wanna play!" Riley spoke up from her silent mood. She looked like a Lynch, and sounded like and angel._

_"Ok baby girl, what do you wanna play?" Ratliff answered her. he really did have a way with children._

_No one's POV_

_A cunning smile curls on her face._

_Riley's POV_

_I don't like it when people lie to me. It reminds me when daddy said the tooth fairy isn't real. I was very sad. I'm going to get my Ice cream._

_No one's POV_

_"I wanna play hide 'n' seek!" Riley exclaimed. The wheels turning in her little blond hair head of her's._

_At the party. No ones POV_

_Rydel went to follow him but and arm wrapped around her waist and the other covered her mouth. She screamed for Riker, but the music just seemed to get louder and louder. Rydel is scared out of her mind once the person that has a hold of her drags her away._

_Riker's POV_

_"RYDEL!" I call knowing she wouldn't respond to me, I wouldn't respond to me, I could barely hear myself over the music. Why would Rydel?_

_With Rydel, Rydel's POV_

_I'm scared out of my mind. I knew something was going to happen, but I didn't know it would be me. What I assume is a guy drags me to the hallway. 'He' lets me go and I turn to face 'him' but it wasn't a 'him' it was, or should I say her. I turn to face my very good friend Kelsea._

_Riker appears from the corner of the wall, "RYDEL!" he exclaimed, "We have to go, NOW!"_

_"What happened?!"_

_"The guys lost Riley!" he answered my question. And with that was enough to get us racing back home._

* * *

Earlier at the 's POV

I'm driving my self crazy right now looking for Rydel. Where could she be? What if some guy is trying to get in her pants, 'cause that's what most of the people are trying to do here? Oh god, I hope she's okay, if anything happens to my baby sister I wouldn't forgive myself, no matter how much I beat the guy up for doing that to her. I only hope nothing else bad happens. I spoke to soon.

My phone rings, the caller ID says _Rocky._ Oh god this can't be good. I answer it.

"What Rocky?" I ask him but I really didn't want to hear what he had to say, he was most likely to give me a lecture about leaving. I had bigger problems at the moment.

"It's not Rocky, it's Ross," He answered, he sound out of breath, this got me worried.

"Ross? Why do you sound like you just ran a mile? And why do you have Rocky's phone?"

"Oh cause we are playing Hide 'n' Seek with Riley," He said trying to catch his breathe.

"And that's what you called me for?! Looks Ross I've got something else to-" I began, _Why can't he tell me this when i get home? _I thought.

"You didn't let me finish!"

"What is it then?!" He better tell me what's going on before I flip the fuck out.

"We lost Riley!" He answered.

Oh god, not only are we in trouble now if we don't find her by the time are parents get home are dad in is in trouble too. I did't even want to ask what happen, we are in a time limit now and I and i still had to find Rydel. "I'm on my way," I tell him and hang up.

Now I really had to find Rydel and quick. I turn a corner and find Rydel talking to one of her friends, Kelsea. I gotta say she is pretty cute. What am I saying we had to get home, like NOW.

"Rydel," I exclaim, "We have to go, NOW!"

"What happened?!"

"The guy lost Riley!" and with that we are racing home.

* * *

Earlier that night. With the guys and Riley. Rocky's POV

The kid wanted to play Hide 'n' Seek, and Ratliff, being such and awesome babysitter, covered his eyes and counted to 30.

"You too!" she said interrupting Ratliff and pointing to me, Ross and Ryland. I thought nothing of it so i cover my eyes, and so did Ross and Ryland.

Ratliff started to count over again and you could hear little footsteps run of with every pause Ratliff took. He went silent so we could hear were the footsteps were going but still counted.

The foot steps weren't audible anymore.

"30," Ratliff broke the silence.

We all began to look around the house, Ratliff and Ryland went to look upstairs, me and Ross looked downstairs. Ross went to look in the kitchen were it's also connected to the to the room with the washing machine is. What I'm a guy, I don't know what you call that room. The kitchen is also connected to the backyard, but I'm 100% sure that that door is looked.

"Rocky! GUYS!" Ross screamed from the kitchen.

Ratliff and Ryland heard and rushed downstairs as I barge is the kitchen to find the back door wide open. This can't be good.

Ross's POV

I find the back door open. Man are we screwed. I call the guys to the kitchen. When they did, they see the door to, good I'm not just imagining it either. I go to a drawer under the cabinets to look for the flashlights. I get two police type flashlights, one black the other red. I hand one to Ratliff and we all go outside to look for her.

Rocky had us all split up. Ratliff & Ryland and Rocky & I. They go look somewhere and I just have this felling the we should got to the side of the house. I don't even tell Rocky that, I'm the one holding the flashlight. He follows.

"Ross, Where are you going?" he asked me.

"It's just a hunch, but-" we get to the gate, and it's ajar, Rocky notices what I'm talking about and sees where the light is hitting. "Yea were screwed."

He pushes passed me and trades the flashlight for his phone. "Call Riker!" he says over his shoulder heading the the street to look for Riley.

I call Riker. "What Rocky?" he asked.

"It's not Rocky, it's Ross,"

"Ross? Why do you sound like you just ran a mile? And why do you have Rocky's phone?" Okay I admit, It was getting hard for me to breathe. I have a mild case of asthma, and it didn't help that it was freezing outside and I had no jacket.

"Oh cause we are playing Hide 'n' Seek with Riley,"

"And that's what you called me for?! Looks Ross I've got something else to-" He started.

"You didn't let me finish!"

"What is it then?!" he asked.

"We lost Riley!" I answered.

There was a pause.

"I'm on my way," he says and hangs up.

* * *

**Well that it for tonight. Please tell me what your thoughts are about this story. Read and Review, Please! 5 Reviews for the next chapter, I really didn't want to do this but I am.**

**1. Where do you think Riley is?**

**2. What do you think Riker will say?**

**Remember to send me some 'R' names for girls for my next story in a review. If you didn't read the preview, it's in the end author's note in chapter 2. That my next story, tell me what you think.**

**I know that i said that this was going to be a 3 chapter story but I just have so many detail for this story in my head.**

**R&R! **


	5. Looking for Riley

**Hey guys so this is the next chapter. I really had to update cause...well its the weekend! I'm probably gonna have a marathon of new chapters this entire week. Or till I knock-out.**

**Please review. Where do you think Riley is? Trust me you will never expect it. I'm also may have another preview to my story Part of the Lynch Family in this chapter. Please send me 'R' names for girls.**

**Alright enough of this lets get to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5.**

* * *

_Previously on A Night With Riley_

_Earlier that night. With the guys and Riley. Rocky's POV_

_The kid wanted to play Hide 'n' Seek, and Ratliff, being such and awesome babysitter, covered his eyes and counted to 30._

_"You too!" she said interrupting Ratliff and pointing to me, Ross and Ryland. I thought nothing of it so i cover my eyes, and so did Ross and Ryland._

_Ratliff started to count over again and you could hear little footsteps run of with every pause Ratliff took. He went silent so we could hear were the footsteps were going but still counted._

_The foot steps weren't audible anymore._

_"30," Ratliff broke the silence._

_We all began to look around the house, Ratliff and Ryland went to look upstairs, me and Ross looked downstairs. Ross went to look in the kitchen were it's also connected to the to the room with the washing machine is. What I'm a guy, I don't know what you call that room. The kitchen is also connected to the backyard, but I'm 100% sure that that door is looked._

_"Rocky! GUYS!" Ross screamed from the kitchen._

_Ratliff and Ryland heard and rushed downstairs as I barge is the kitchen to find the back door wide open. This can't be good._

_Ross's POV_

_I find the back door open. Man are we screwed._

_they see the door to, good I'm not just imagining it either. I go to a drawer under the cabinets to look for the flashlights. I get two police type flashlights, one black the other red. I hand one to Ratliff and we all go outside to look for her._

_Rocky had us all split up. Ratliff & Ryland and Rocky & I. They go look somewhere and I just have this felling the we should got to the side of the house. I don't even tell Rocky that, I'm the one holding the flashlight. He follows._

_"Ross, Where are you going?" he asked me._

_"It's just a hunch, but-" we get to the gate, and it's ajar, Rocky notices what I'm talking about and sees where the light is hitting. "Yea were screwed."_

_He pushes passed me and trades the flashlight for his phone. "Call Riker!" he says over his shoulder heading the the street to look for Riley._

_I call Riker. "What Rocky?" he asked._

_"It's not Rocky, it's Ross,"_

_"Ross? Why do you sound like you just ran a mile? And why do you have Rocky's phone?" Okay I admit, It was getting hard for me to breathe. I have a mild case of asthma, and it didn't help that it was freezing outside and I had no jacket._

_"Oh cause we are playing Hide 'n' Seek with Riley,"_

_"And that's what you called me for?! Looks Ross I've got something else to-" He started._

_"You didn't let me finish!"_

_"What is it then?!" he asked._

_"We lost Riley!" I answered._

_There was a pause._

_"I'm on my way," he says and hangs up._

* * *

Riker's POV

Me and Rydel raced home. I can't believe this, they lost Riley. How could someone lose a little kid? I can't really blame this on them, I left them to take care of a 5 year old girl, who most likely is kidnapped right now, I don't know. I'm worried about a lot of thing right now, 1. Riley. She's just 5 years old, she's not my little sister but when someone trust you with their daughter, it's kind of genetic to treat her like she is. 2. How much shit we are going to get if we don't find her in time, and yes I mean the six of us. 3. My dad, how much shit he's going to get because of us. But I was also worried about someone else, Ross. Ross has asthma, whether its mild or not it's very dangerous for him.

Me and Rydel get home and nobody is the living room, but I can hear arguing coming from the back yard. I fast walk passed Rydel and the kitchen to get to the back door. Only to find Rocky and Ratliff at each other's throats. Ryland payed little attention to them and was facing somewhere else looking to something, I assume Riley. Ross, however was very attentive the argument and was the first to notice my presence. Then Ratliff, Rocky noticed that Ratliff gave up arguing and turned to see what he was looking at. Rocky saw me and I can tell he could punch someone and knock them out till the end of next month, I _assumed_ that that someone could most likely be me. Ryland noticed that Rocky and Ratliff had gone quiet and turned to find me and Rydel standing in the door way. Then I do something that they didn't expect, especially Rocky. I walk up to Ross.

"You okay?" I ask him putting my hand on his shoulder, and he nodded. I chose to go to Ross first mainly because I was worried about him and it was the one problem that can be cleared up at the moment. That was when Rocky realized what I was talking about and turned his mad look to _oh shit i didn't realized, I'm sorry_ look.

"What happen?" I ask them.

"Riley wanted to play Hide 'n' Seek, so we did," Ratliff began, "once I counted to 30 we all split up-"

"And I found the back door and the gate door open," Ross finished for Ratliff.

"So she pretty much just got up and ran away." I start, "Did anything happened earlier that might got her mad and caused her to run?"

They all though for a second.

"She wanted Ice Cream." Ross spoke up.

Rocky's POV

Oh shit! I didn't think of that, she did wanted Ice cream and she did look mad and she could tell Rocky was lying, anybody could tell he was lying from a mile away.

"I lied to her that we didn't have ice cream" I point out.

"So, now what?" Ross asked

"We go and look for her _anywhere_ and _everywhere_ she could be. We start by checking all the ice cream shops that are still open at 9:30 around here."

They all head out to look for her.

Earlier that night with Riley and her parents in the car to the Lynch house

Ari is driving to the Lynch house. Devin, Ari's wife, was sitting in the passenger seat. Riley was placed in her car seat in the middle of the back row, playing with her stuffed dog.

"I can't believe are babysitter canceled on us." Devin exclaimed.

"Hopefully Mark's kids could take care of her." Ari told her.

They drive passed a Marble Slab Creamery(which I don't own). All that Riley saw was a an ice cream cone picture cause she couldn't read yet.

"I want Ice cream!" Riley spoke up before they passed the entrance hoping that they would stop. But they don't, here it comes and there it goes.

"Sorry sweetie but were almost to the are friends house, maybe they can give you some ice cream." Ari said. Riley didn't really believe him, he has lied to her once and he could do it again. Less that 10 minutes later they were at the house. Need I say more

* * *

**Trust me you do not know how this story is going to end. I know I said 5 reviews to update, but hell it's the weekend. Sorry this was a late entry thought.**

**Ok so tell me what you think about the story so far. Again, Where do you think Riley is?**

**I know I said that I would post a preview of my next story but Its getting really late and I have a doctors appointment tomorrow. **

**I thought of some names for my next story. Vote for which one you want.**

**Randy**

**Rue**

**Rizzo**

**Renee**

**Ronnie**

**Ryder**

**Regan (This one was requested) **

**If you didn't like any of these send in your own.**

**Read & Review Please!**


	6. Ice Cream Shops

**Hey guys so today I may update a lot today. I could of done it earlier but I had a doctors appointment.**

**Lets get right to it. Disclaimer: I do not own R5.**

* * *

_Previously on A Night With Riley_

_Riker's POV_

_"What happen?" I ask them._

_"Riley wanted to play Hide 'n' Seek, so we did," Ratliff began, "once I counted to 30 we all split up-"_

_"And I found the back door and the gate door open," Ross finished for Ratliff._

_"So she pretty much just got up and ran away." I start, "Did anything happened earlier that might got her mad and caused her to run?"_

_They all though for a second._

_"She wanted Ice Cream." Ross spoke up._

_Rocky's POV_

_Oh shit! I didn't think of that, she did wanted Ice cream and she did look mad and she could tell Rocky was lying, anybody could tell he was lying from a mile away._

_"I lied to her that we didn't have ice cream" I point out._

_"So, now what?" Ross asked_

_"We go and look for her anywhere and everywhere she could be. We start by checking all the ice cream shops that are still open at 9:30 around here." Riker says._

_They all head out to look for her._

_Earlier that night with Riley and her parents in the car to the Lynch house. No one's POV_

_Ari is driving to the Lynch house. Devin, Ari's wife, was sitting in the passenger seat. Riley was placed in her car seat in the middle of the back row, playing with her stuffed dog._

_"I can't believe are babysitter canceled on us." Devin exclaimed._

_"Hopefully Mark's kids could take care of her." Ari told her._

_They drive passed a Marble Slab Creamery(which I don't own). All that Riley saw was a an ice cream cone picture cause she couldn't read yet._

_"I want Ice cream!" Riley spoke up before they passed the entrance hoping that they would stop. But they don't, here it comes and there it goes._

_"Sorry sweetie but were almost to the are friends house, maybe they can give you some ice cream." Ari said. Riley didn't really believe him, he has lied to her once and he could do it again. Less that 10 minutes later they were at the house. Need I say more._

* * *

Riker's POV

I can't believe this, we lost Riley, the daughter of are dad's boss. If we don't find her in time, Ari is gonna have are dad's head on a stick, metaphorically speaking. But right now I'm trying _not _to freak-out and keep my cool, if I don't the rest of us will freak-out and we'll never find Riley.

We were all out in the streets looking for her. I told Rydel to search on her phone for all the Ice cream shops that were still open at this hour, which was 9:38. Are parents get home at 11. We still had an hour and a half to find her, but you'll be surprised by how fast time literally flies.

"There are seven ice cream shops within a mile from here. Five of them are still open right now." Rydel spoke up.

"There is _no_ way we'll be able to check all of them by the time mom and dad get home," Rocky said, being hi poor pessimistic self.

"Then we'll split up," I say.

We all split up. Since we have three flashlights, we got another police type of flashlight in blue, we split in pairs. Rocky & Ryland, Rydel & Ratliff and me & Ross. Then we all went are separate ways.

With Rydel and Ratliff, first stop

Rydel and Ratliff have gone to the first Ice cream shop that popped up on her phone. She and Ratliff are going to two shops. Rydel has also give the addresses of the other shops to her brothers so they can look for Riley there.

"So how was the party?" Ratliff broke the silence.

"Not what I would have expected," she answered him.

"Why?"

"Cause I didn't think there would be alcohol and couples so close to doing it in the middle of the room. There wasn't supposed to be _any_ alcohol there in the first place!"

"WOW, but how could you tell if there was alcohol there? Did you drink?"

"No I didn't drink, Riker did though."

Ratliff gave her an _are you serious?_ look.

"I could smell the beer breath a mile away." And she was right, Riker did have somewhat of beer breath. Rydel was just sensitive to smells and that's why Ratliff couldn't smell it.

They arrive at the Ice Cream Parlor. No sign of Riley.

"She's not here," Rydel said like she was giving up hope.

"We'll find her. Come my lady, we are of the the next location!" Ratliff said holding out his arm like a guy who is escorting a girl somewhere.

This made Rydel giggle and she took Ratliff's arm and they both skipped, _literally skipped_, to the next Ice cream place.

With Rocky and Ryland, first stop

Rocky and Ryland had only one stop to go to. After they have checked that shop they would go back to the house as quick as they could just in case their parents called.

The Ice cream Emporium was now less than 15 feet away and then could tell that Riley wasn't there, but they still entered the store to double check...and to get them self an ice cream. Might as well since they were already there. Then the two of the boys, with their ice cream went home. Nothing was changed, nothing was moved.

With Riker and Ross, second stop, Riker's POV

Ross and I head to the second address Rydel gave me. I really hope Riley is there. If _we_ don't find her _we _and Riley's not at any of the other places, _we_ are _all_ screwed. Yeah me and Ross were at are second stop, we _are_ really quick.

"You okay?" I asked Ross once more just to make sure. He wasn't the littlest Lynch but he's little to me, so by brother code I _have_ to take care of him no matter his age. he just nodes his head and left it at that.

My phone says that the shop is around the corner. We are walking down the street, and once we turn the corner there was a Marble Slab Creamery (which i don't own) a few 10 feet away. Once we enter the store. I can't believe what I see.

* * *

**I know you guys may think that you know what is going to happen, but believe me. You. Do. Not.**

**Okay so it took really long for me to update this story cause my computer is pissing me off, so no marathon. Soo sorry! :(**

**Tel me what you guys think.**

**Read &Review!**


	7. Finally found

Riker's POV

Riley's not here. I know it kind of stupid for a little girl to be in a ice cream shop all by herself, but by now we are kind of very desperate. I guess there is nothing left to do than to tell are parents the truth. Right now I'm hoping the others found her.

Riley's POV

They most be really bad at playing hide-and-seek. I've been in the closet forever. I wonder if they are still looking for me. So I open the door just a little bit. The tall yellow hair boy just ran out of the house with the others. It must be a very good or very bad idea to leave the door open...oh well. The whole house all to me, but now I'm hungry. I wonder if they some food.

I open the big cold box where the ice cream must be, and I find it but one problem, I can't reach it. How am I going to get it? Then I see the step thing that the little one uses. Thank you Ryland(I think it's his name). Yay! I knew that guy was lying. No matter what I always find out if people are telling the truth or not. You can thank my dad for that.

Then I hear the front door open and the brown hair boy and the little one walk in. I can either keep hiding or just save their lives. I chose to hide just a little longer, just to freak them out more. As soon as they enter the living room I run to the closet and leave the door just a little open so I can see who comes.

After a while of me sitting here eating almost in the dark the girl and the family friend come in. Her and her brother are fighting I don't know what about and I don't care. Then then the oldest and the one that looks like him come in. When they go in to the living room I slowly open the door and go to the other door that connects the two. I just wait their until they notice me.

"What do you mean you didn't find her!" The oldest yelled.

"Um.. I think its pretty self explanatory." The tall one said.

"Well we're screwed" the girl said.

"I guess we're ganna have to tell mom and dad the tru-" the oldest didn't finish because when he looked up he saw me. I couldn't help but to let out a small giggle, and that's when they all looked at me.

I look at the brown hair boy and I say "Never lie to a little girl."

The End

* * *

**Thanks to everyone that read my story, reviewed, followed, favorited... Sorry it took forever to get this chapter out there I was really focused on school but its sounder now and I'll most likely have my next story up soon.**


End file.
